Conduct an early Phase II study of Flunarizine (ADD 59076) that follows a final protocol jointly agreed upon by the NINCDS, Janssen Pharmaceutica, Inc., and the contractor. The study will obtain preliminary information regarding the tolerability and metabolism of Flunarizine in three groups of patients with partial seizures.